HISTORIA INCONCLUSA
by Forbidden Vianey
Summary: Hiei, un youkai de fuego cruza la frontera entre el makai y el ningenkai, al llegar al mundo humano, pelea contra un youko en forma ningen. Al estar herido de una batalla anterior, pierde. Pero el youko quiere algo mas de Hiei que la simple victoria.
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Vianey . Soy nueva en ésto de los fanfics y este es mi primer intento. Desde hace mucho tiempo me gusta leer fics y todo lo que tenga que ver con Hiei (cuando digo mucho tiempo me refiero a un año y medio en el yaoi), pero no me había atrevido a escribir uno. Como éste es el primero es muy especial para mi y me gustaría dedicarselo a mi Onee-chan Yokomi, por ser alguien tan importante para mi. (Yokomi creo que no te gusta mucho este género, pero como es el primero por eso te lo dedico (cuando escriba un shonen-ai tambien te lo dedicare) x.x)  
Bueno la historia tiene lemon y los personajes tal vez parezcan fuera de caracter. Ni modo u.u 

Por cierto los personajes de Yu Yu hakusho no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor y estudios Pierrot.

HISTORIA INCONCLUSA

Kurama alisó su cabello hacia atrás quitando algunos mechones que le cubrían los ojos, odiaba llevarlo corto, pero en la escuela lo exigían así y había terminado por darle igual, a su madre también le gustaba así. El pequeño youkai que llevaba en brazos se quejo un poco aun en su inconsciencia y Kurama lo miro con interés, era tan pequeño y liviano que podía cargarlo con un solo brazo. Estaba fascinado de encontrar a alguien de su naturaleza en el ningenkai, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía un youkai, aunque claro, con sus mas de mil años, 15 no podían considerarse mucho, pero aun así, era mucho tiempo para alguien que llevaba mas de un milenio en el makai, rodeado de youkais, algunos que querían matarle, otros que lo respetaban, y aun mas que lo amaban y deseaban.

Su casa estaba cerca ya, Shiori llegaba tarde del trabajo, así que podría disponer por entero de la casa para lo que quisiera, y en su mente sabia exactamente lo que quería.

El youkai se quejo nuevamente cuando Kurama lo puso suavemente sobre la cama, parecía que esa herida en el pecho era realmente profunda. Que tonto había sido, enfrentarse a Youko Kurama en perfectas condiciones era ya bastante arriesgado, pero enfrentarse a él con una herida como esa era suicidio, mas aun siendo tan joven. Kurama busco tranquilamente el botiquín de primeros auxilios en el cuarto de baño, no tenia ninguna prisa.

Con sumo cuidado, le quito el manto y la camiseta al youkai, sus ropas estaban gastadas y viejas, la camiseta sin mangas, como si se las hubieran arrancado estaba casi hecha pedazos, resultado de la pelea en la que le habían hecho esa enorme herida, supuso. Ahora el youkai yacía inconsciente en su cama con el torso desnudo, Kurama lo miro atentamente, era lindo, realmente tentador, tan pequeño y delgado que parecía un niño, y en cierta forma lo era, aunque no podía decir con exactitud que edad podría tener, era joven, muy joven y aun débil, pero se percibía de inmediato un gran potencial. Kurama comenzó a limpiar la herida con alcohol provocando quejidos ahogados en el youkai que seguía inconsciente. Rápidamente, hizo germinar las plantas curativas que necesitaría, eran mucho mas efectivas que las medicinas ningen, además de que no sabia exactamente que efecto podrían tener las medicinas del ningenkai en un demonio del makai, los demonios eran diferentes a los humanos, aunque este en apariencia era casi igual, a no ser por sus intensos y furiosos ojos rojos como un par de rubíes envueltos en fuego.

La herida estaba ahora limpia y desinfectada, el kitsune puso las vendas al rededor del cuerpo pequeño haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no continuar con el abrazo involuntario y llegar a mas, se sorprendió de estar tan ansioso. Con cuidado le quito las botas y lo cubrió con las sabanas para dejarlo descansar, aunque tuvo que desechar ideas que aparecían en su mente al verlo tan indefenso y con esa expresión aniñada en el rostro que seguro solo mostraba cuando dormía o como en ese caso, estaba sumido en la mas profunda inconsciencia. Kurama recorrió con un dedo la piel suave y tibia mientras miraba su reacción. Nada. Probó pasar los dedos largos y finos por sus labios. Nada. Una idea atravesó su mente como un relámpago, y si él...

No, él podía ser el maldito Youko al que todos temían, pero no iba a aprovecharse de esta oportunidad así nada mas, esperaría a que despertara, de cualquier modo, él era Youko Kurama, no le faltarían recursos para seducir a un youkai, no importando quien fuera, menos a uno tan joven como ese.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina pensando en como los ningen ahora eran parte de su vida. Claro, quería a su madre humana, con un cariño nunca antes sentido que le impedía regresar a su hogar, el makai, donde podía ser libre mas allá de esos muros de frío concreto y la urbanización que a veces lo sofocaba, él necesitaba los vientos frescos del makai moviendo su cabello y azotando su cara de la manera mas placentera, sentir el olor de las plantas y los bosques, como si todo aquello le rindiera tributo, como si lo hicieran para agradarle, igual que el resto de los seres a su alrededor.

Su madre, atenta a su alimentación, había preparado comida dejándola para él en el congelador, lista para cuando él quisiera comerla. Comió todo lo que había, era suficiente para una persona, pero no para dos. Cuando terminó se puso el mandil de cocina y se dispuso a preparar algo de comida para su invitado, el pequeño youkai estaba tan delgado que podría jurar que nunca había tenido una buena comida, más aún, podría jurar que hacia varios días que no comía. Pensó un momento sonriendo de una manera que parecía ser contraria a todo lo que él era en ese mundo y puso mas empeño en el guiso que tenia enfrente, sabia exactamente que mientras más delicioso, mejor serviría para sus planes.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, el youkai estaba dormido, parecía que las plantas habían hecho una parte de su trabajo deteniendo la hemorragia y sanando la carne expuesta. A propósito, Kurama dejo la bandeja de comida cerca de la cama y espero. Tal como había previsto, el youkai comenzó a despertar, sin duda atraído por el olor de la comida.  
Kurama puso atención a la mirada confundida que el youkai dirigía lentamente al techo y luego en dirección a la comida.  
- Me alegra que te encuentres mejor- dijo el zorro sinceramente, solo evito mencionar porque le alegraba -. ¿Tienes hambre?  
El youkai se sobresalto al escucharlo y trato de enderezarse pero el dolor se lo impidió.

- No te muevas todavía- le dijo Kurama acercándose pero el youkai rechazo su contacto.- No te voy a lastimar, déjame ayudarte a sentarte.

- ¡No te acerques! - advirtió el youkai amenazante, su voz profunda contrastaba con su aspecto y al zorro le encantó-

Kurama se quedo quieto un momento, sabia lo que pasaría en un instante. El youkai intento nuevamente erguirse y lo logro a medias, miro unos segundos al demonio con aspecto ningen que tenia enfrente, pero inevitablemente su mirada se desvío un segundo hacia la comida, trato de no demostrarlo, pero la verdad era que se moría de hambre, hacia un par de días que no probaba alimento y apenas había bebido algún liquido, el portal al ningenkai había sido difícil de traspasar, mas con esa herida que no le dejaba de doler ni un segundo.

- No voy a lastimarte - dijo Kurama tranquilo- si quisiera lastimarte ya lo habría hecho, -"si hubiera querido ya te habría hecho muchas cosas" pensó.- Veo que tu herida esta mejor, déjame ayudarte a sentarte, te sentirás mejor. Yo soy Kurama. Youko Kurama¿cual es tu nombre?

El youkai miro hacia abajo dándose cuenta de los vendajes que cubrían su pecho y de pronto se sintió un poco mejor que cuando había llegado al ningenkai, incluso parecía estar bajo el efecto de algún sedante o droga, se sentía mareado. Kurama lo ayudo a sentarse, rozando a propósito su hombro desnudo, mirando atentamente su reacción, pero al Youkai parecía no importarle.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunto Kurama con una sonrisa- ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

-... Hiei- balbuceo sin ganas-

- Sombra Voladora ¿no es así?- sonrío Kurama satisfecho. Hiei solo asintió sin interés -.

- ¿Tienes hambre Hiei?- pregunto Kurama relamiéndose los labios mentalmente -.

Hiei no contesto y trato de alejar la mirada de la bandeja que estaba muy cerca, pero se notaba que estaba hambriento, la comida olía delicioso y no podía ignorarlo.

- Bueno, debes tener hambre¿hace cuanto que dejaste el makai¿has comido algo desde entonces?  
No había respuesta, no importaba.

- ¿Te apetece algo de comer, justo ahora? - preguntó Kurama tratando que la emoción que sentía repentinamente no se reflejara en su voz-

Hiei volvió la vista en dirección a la comida y asintió con indecisión, sabia que no seria gratis, pero no sabia que pediría ese Youko a cambio.

-Bien- dijo Kurama satisfecho- puedes comerla...-sonrío- pero, nada en la vida es gratis ¿sabes¿Cómo podrías pagarme?

Hiei lo miro sorprendido, aunque su habitual ceño volvió a su cara rápidamente. Por un segundo había tenido la estúpida idea de que aquel ser que le había curado le ofrecía comida atentamente, había sido un pensamiento estúpido, de todas las personas que pueden ser amables en los tres mundos, él nunca se había topado con una sola, no era momento para que su suerte cambiara y evito un suspiro de resignación.

- No tengo dinero- dijo al fin, sabiendo que dinero no era lo que el Youko quería, pero temiendo aun el precio -.

- Seguro sabrás de otra forma de pagar- sonrío el Youko muy cerca, Hiei ya no trataba de apartarse, y aunque tratara, su espalda estaba contra la cabecera de la cama, no tenia a donde ir -.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto sabiendo y temiendo la respuesta -.

- Tú sabes lo que quiero- dijo el Youko acercándose a sus labios provocativamente.-

Casi alcanzaba sus labios cuando Hiei giro la cara, dando a entender que no quería un beso, pero estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio. Kurama lo ayudo a recostarse otra vez y quito la sabana lentamente. Hiei sintió como el Youko quitó el resto de sus ropas y se despojó poco a poco de la ropa ningen que llevaba. El youkai desvío la vista maldiciendo tener que pasar por eso otra vez. No era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, en el Makai había tenido que hacer cosas peores cuando necesitó cosas o información, o salvar la vida. Así que esta vez no seria realmente importante, un poco de sexo a cambio de un poco de comida, le parecía razonable, ya no le importaba lo lastimado que su cuerpo resultó tiempo atrás con las mismas practicas, el dolor físico era soportable. Además tenia tanta hambre, y no estaba en condiciones de pelear por la comida, así que trato de no pensar en lo que haría el youko solo en conseguir algo de alimento que llenara su estomago lo antes posible.

Kurama había terminado con las ropas de ambos, el youkai estaba debajo de él mirando a otro lado, resignado al precio que tendría que pagar por la comida que con tanto empeño había preparado el pelirrojo. El youko se irguió un poco mirando el cuerpo pequeño y delgado debajo suyo, era hermoso, sabia que él no era el primer bastardo que orillaba al youkai a hacer algo así, y comprendía porque otros lo habían hecho. El cuerpo, aunque delgado, exhibía firmes músculos bajo la piel ahora tensa por el nerviosismo y el miedo, el rostro del youkai era encantador en ese momento, se veía tan vulnerable, tan indefenso...

Kurama se sorprendió de lo excitado que estaba ya. Era hora de hacer lo que quería hacer y luego dar el premio al youkai. Con todo el deseo que le quemaba por dentro, Kurama rozo con un dedo la piel pálida del cuello de Hiei, no quería ir muy deprisa, aunque su excitación crecía mas y más a cada momento. Hiei ni siquiera se inmuto ante la mano que bajaba por su cuerpo con lujuria. El zorro se sorprendió de no obtener ninguna reacción pero tampoco le importó mucho, lo que él quería era satisfacerse a sí mismo, no hacer disfrutar a aquel youkai. Kurama decidió que hacerlo así seria incomodo por la herida de Hiei que aun no sanaba. Así que lo ayudo a dar la vuelta y lo hizo apoyarse en sus manos y rodillas, listo para lo que Kurama deseara. El zorro estaba tan excitado que casi no podía creerlo, hacia 15 años que no estaba con alguien de su mundo, alguien del makai, un youkai, de verdad lo extrañaba. Sin poder esperar mas se coloco en la entrada del youkai fijándolo en su lugar con sus manos en las caderas esbeltas para evitar que se resistiera o intentara huir.

Empujó un poco sintiendo el pasaje estrecho, muy estrecho, pero Hiei no se quejo. Kurama empujo con mas fuerza intentando entrar y esta vez Hiei se quejo en tono bajo y todo su cuerpo se tensó en dolor, Kurama empujo sin hacer caso hasta que estuvo dentro totalmente, disfrutando de la presión y el calor que envolvían su excitación deliciosamente. El cuerpo de Hiei tembló cuando Kurama salió casi por completo y empujo otra vez con fuerza. Hiei no quería quejarse, no quería, pero la falta de alimento y el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en él, mientras Kurama comenzaba un ritmo más rápido, Hiei se sintió mareado y su vista se oscureció, haciéndolo apoyarse en sus codos y antebrazos para mantener el equilibrio, el movimiento que Kurama imponía en su cuerpo no ayudaba en nada, lo mareaba. Hiei no sentía nada, ni siquiera el dolor, ni siquiera el ritmo frenético que había adoptado Kurama, todo lo que sentía era un mareo insoportable, un dolor en la frente que casi podría jurar que su cabeza se partía en dos.

El youkai trato de llevar mas aire a sus pulmones, pero el aire estaba caliente, su cara estaba cerca de las sabanas lo que hacia que el aire estuviera tan caliente como su aliento y supo que eso era debido a que tendría una terrible fiebre. Pego su frente a la cama para evitar quedar inconsciente, necesitaba algo de que sostenerse, algo que le hiciera sentir que estaba sobre un lugar sólido pues sentía como si estuviera flotando. Los sonidos de placer de Kurama, aunque bastante fuertes, parecían lejanos, lo único que le decía que el youko estaba ahí era la forma en la que su propio cuerpo se balanceaba debido a las fuertes embestidas del zorro. Kurama estaba disfrutando en serio de ese pequeño youkai, el cuerpo pequeño temblaba incontrolablemente bajo sus empujones. El youko profundizo sus embestidas, quería llegar hasta donde nadie hubiera llegado nunca, quería mas de ese youkai, quería escuchar esa voz profunda gritar, no le importaba si de dolor o placer, quería oírlo, quería poseerlo completamente, lo quería solo para él. El youkai no tenia reacción positiva, mas bien parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento otra vez, a Kurama no le gustaba hacerlo con un cuerpo inconsciente, así que aumento el ritmo concentrándose en llegar al clímax. Hiei cerro los ojos fuertemente deseando que todo eso terminara pronto.

Como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas por primera vez en su vida, escucho el gemido de satisfacción del zorro al llegar al clímax, pero no sintió nada. Solo quería recostarse, el pecho le dolía inclusive mas que antes, como si la herida estuviera abierta, sintió algo tibio en su mano que se había llevado al pecho y comprobó que en efecto, la herida estaba abierta otra vez. Espero a que el zorro saliera de su cuerpo para dejarse caer a un lado abrazando su pecho, haciéndose un ovillo sobre sí mismo, tratando de aguantar el dolor de cabeza que le partía los sesos en dos. Kurama también se dejo caer, mirando el techo, disfrutando de los vestigios de su clímax al parecer sin reparar en el dolor del youkai. Unos minutos pasaron así, hasta que Hiei hablo aun acurrucado sobre sí mismo.

- Ahora cumple tu parte del trato- dijo tratando de sonar más valiente de lo que se sentía después de lo que había pasado-

Kurama se levanto y se puso la ropa tranquilamente sin mirarlo. Luego lo ayudo a sentarse y le cubrió las piernas con la sabana, le acerco la bandeja y se la dejo sobre el regazo.

- Come despacio- le dijo en un tono bajo y malicioso- no es tanta comida, pero si quieres repetir ya sabes que debes hacer...

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación estirándose felinamente, dejando a Hiei mirando la bandeja frente a él, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que tendría que romper para obligarse a comer.

A ver... cuando subì èsta historia no pude ver el preview y no vì como quedò. Cuando al otro dìa vì en los reviews que lo revisara porque era difìcil de leer, fui a ver y ...! habìa quedado horrible ;; Ademàs de que borro un pedazo del titulo y creo que fue porque puse mi direcciòn electrònica y eso no se puede hacer, entonces al borrar mi direcciòn borrò tambièn parte del titulo. En fin u.u es el primero que publico y no se bien como hacerle para arreglarlo. De entrada tuve que borrarlo para intentar subirlo de nuevo esta vez poniendole espacios x.xUUU Espero que quede mejor Xx ...Shhh... estoy en la escuela usando la maquina del laboratorio cuando deberia estar en clase... espero comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar, cada uno sera tomado muy en cuenta o

Dew!

... bueno ya quite mi direccion porque seguia cortando el titulo ¬¬ grrr... bueno pero es de hotmail y es hiei-no-miko XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno me he tardado en subir este capitulo porque no tengo inter en casa y debo hacerlo desde la escuela. (De hecho la maestra esta justo en la maquina de al lado, espero que no me vea). Y bueno, mil gracias por los comentarios es muy emocionante recibir reviews. Espero les guste este capitulo. La idea de este fic era que solo fuera un lemon sin sentido pero he estado escribiendo el capitulo 6 y x.x se esta alargando y no tengo idea de donde va a terminar. (Ademas de que me atoro con las escenas que no tienen lemon XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo II

Hiei estaba tirado en la alfombra cuando Kurama regreso a su habitación, al parecer había intentado irse luego de devorar la comida, pero su mal estado lo había dejado inconsciente a medio camino.

Kurama se acerco y lo tomo en brazos llevándolo hasta la cama nuevamente, el cuerpo del Youkai estaba hirviendo en fiebre, la herida abierta del pecho había llenado las vendas con sangre y la expresión del youkai ya no era ni cercana a la tranquilidad, parecía estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Kurama saco una semilla de su cabello y la puso en la boca entreabierta de Hiei, cerrándola luego para hacerlo tragar. Hiei se resistió débilmente pero finalmente dejo que la pequeña semilla se deslizara por su garganta. El zorro lo dejo en su cama y fue hasta la cocina por un paño y un poco de agua.

La fiebre no bajaba, Kurama le había dado mas semillas y refrescado la frente con agua helada y aun así la fiebre no cedía. El youko no quería que el pequeño demonio muriera, quería salvarlo, quería quedárselo. Un sonido se escucho en la planta baja, Shiori había llegado. Kurama bajo apresurado y saludo a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, Shiori llevaba ese perfume floral que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela hijo?- pregunto la mujer atenta-

- Muy bien mamá¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

- Bien hijo, ha llegado un nuevo cliente llamado Tanaka-san, fue muy amable conmigo, hablamos mucho y le conté sobre ti. ¿Puedes creer que el también tiene un hijo llamado Suuichi?

-¿En serio, que curioso- Kurama se acerco dándole un beso en la frente- Me voy a mi habitación, tengo deberes.

- No te quedes despierto hasta tarde Suuichi, no es bueno para ti.

- Si mamá

Kurama subió nuevamente sonriendo, quería tanto a su madre como nunca había querido a nadie, ella fue la primera persona en demostrar tanta preocupación y amor por él, por él que solo merecía el odio y temor de los seres que lo rodeaban.

Hiei estaba un poco mejor luego de toda la noche de cuidados, Kurama se había quedado dormido a su lado aun con el paño en las manos. El reloj le despertó apenas a tiempo para un rápido baño y un aun más rápido desayuno. Salió de su casa corriendo para llegar a la escuela, Shiori no estaba, así que no habría problema con dejar al youkai dormido en casa, seguramente ni siquiera habría despertado para cuando regresara. El día transcurrió lento y sin novedades, las chicas le daban infinidad de cartitas en sobres rosas perfumados con esencias que ofendían su nariz sensible, cartitas que terminaban en la basura sin ser leídas, era una perdida de tiempo.

Cuando la hora de salida llego, se apresuro a llegar a su casa pensando en todo lo que podría cocinar para tentar al demonio una vez más. Rápidamente llego frente a su puerta y tuvo que usar tres llaves diferentes hasta que la emoción le permitió encontrar la correcta. Subió rápido las escaleras, él mismo se sorprendía de estar tan emocionado con la presencia del youkai.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y ahí estaba, Hiei dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, justo como lo había dejado, se acerco lentamente y paso una mano frente al rostro bonito del youkai sintiendo la respiración aun caliente. Suspiro con decepción, Hiei todavía estaba muy enfermo.  
Bajo a la cocina arrastrando los pies, comió sin ganas y la comida no le supo bien. Luego se puso el mandil de cocina y cocino como el día anterior. La comida hervía frente a él mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, imaginando todo lo que podía hacerle a ese youkai si estuviera mejor, pensó en si Hiei aceptaría quedarse con él a cambio de casa, comida, protección.

- Como una mascota- penso en voz alta y rió a carcajadas -.Exactamente como una mascota...

Cuando subió a su habitación Hiei seguía exactamente igual, no se había movido ni un milímetro. Kurama suspiro y fue por el paño y el agua fría otra vez, eso lo estaba cansado, él no quería hacer de doctor de nadie, él quería un amante¿era eso tan difícil de conseguir?. Claro que no, pero no le apetecía involucrarse con esas ningen tontas que lo idolatraban como a un dios, un youkai era lo que quería, éste youkai era lo que quería.

La tarde transcurrió lenta, Hiei balbuceaba entre sueños el nombre de Yukina, o algo parecido, a Kurama no le interesaba. Finamente se cansó de perder el tiempo y se acomodó en su escritorio poniendo la pila de libros frente a él, listo para hacer sus deberes.

La noche llegó, Shiori entro en la casa casi sin hacer ruido como era su costumbre, Kurama bajo a saludarla sin el entusiasmo del día anterior. Cansancio, le explico. Shiori preocupada le dijo que debía comer mas y no estudiar toda la noche, a lo que Kurama dijo sí, como siempre.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto miro la bandeja sobre la mesita, la comida se había enfriado hacia mucho tiempo y de pronto sintió coraje, había cocinado con la intención de intercambiar esa comida por sexo y Hiei no despertada, estaba muy molesto.

-¡Despierta!- Le dijo al youkai haciéndolo sentarse -. Despierta de una maldita vez.

Hiei abrió los ojos a medias, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se sentía mareado, débil, su cabeza dolía y todo su cuerpo estaba caliente. Kurama lo hizo sentarse, pero Hiei no podía sostenerse solo. Kurama gruño molesto y se sentó detrás de él haciéndolo apoyarse sobre su pecho para que no cayera.

- Ahora escucha- murmuro el zorro furioso en su oído- cocine todo eso y vas a comértelo, pero no creas que será gratis, cuando estés mejor tendrás que pagarme... y con intereses!- termino enojado -.

Luego acerco la bandeja dejándola sobre el escritorio a su lado y tomo el canto de arroz, poniéndolo frente a Hiei que estaba casi inconsciente. Kurama olvido los palillos y tomó el tenedor, tomando la comida y llevándola a la boca de Hiei, pero el youkai no hizo nada, ni siquiera sentía el abrazo fuerte que el zorro mantenía alrededor de su cintura para que no cayera.

- ¡Come!- Kurama lo sacudió con fuerza y Hiei parecía un muñeco de trapo, su cuerpo no respondía, no tenia fuerzas. -¡Que comas te digo!

Kurama forzó la comida en la boca de Hiei y el youkai se quejó, Kurama retiro el tenedor y había un poco de sangre en uno de los picos.

- Eso sucede por no obedecer¡ahora come!

Kurama llevo mas comida a la boca del youkai y lo forzó a comer, Hiei se quejaba débilmente y trataba de alejarse, pero el youko lo sacudía violentamente o le sostenía la cara. Aun así no logro que comiera mucho, la mayoría de la comida había caído sobre la sabana en el regazo de Hiei, Kurama se molesto y lo dejo caer en la cama haciéndolo a un lado para cambiar la sabana. Estaba furioso de que las cosas no salieran como él quería. Saco las sabanas limpias del closet y puso al youkai sobre la alfombra mientras ordenaba la cama rápidamente, luego subió al youkai sin esfuerzo. Había un poco de sangre en los labios de Hiei así como restos de comida, el youkai llevo su mano hasta su boca para limpiarse pero Kurama lo detuvo.

- ¡No hagas eso!- le gruño- ¡ensuciaras las sabanas otra vez!

Kurama tomó un pañuelo desechable y le limpio el rostro, los ojos entrecerrados de Hiei lo miraban sin expresión. Kurama miro a los ojos al youkai y algo parecido a la culpa atravesó su pecho por un segundo, pero él lo alejo de inmediato. Odiaba que sus sentimientos ningen intervinieran con su verdadera naturaleza. Suspiro enojado cuando termino de limpiar la cara de Hiei.

- Creo que necesito una ducha y dormir- miro a Hiei, el youkai parecía cansado y deprimido, había un poco de sangre en sus labios otra vez.- No quiero lastimarte- le dijo acercándose mucho "no más de lo necesario" penso.- Solo que me hiciste enojar, es todo.

Diciendo esto lamió suavemente la sangre de sus labios y Hiei alejo la cara débilmente. Kurama estaba molesto otra vez, pero se controlo.

- Esta bien, no tengo tiempo para esto, descansa, quiero que te recuperes lo antes posible.

Había pasado un día mas y Kurama regresaba sin animo a su casa, odiaba que el youkai estuviera tan enfermo, odiaba que se resistiera, odiaba no poder tenerlo cuando quería y como quería. Gruño abriendo la puerta y subió las escaleras lentamente, la emoción anterior se había convertido casi en un fastidio, aunque si lo pensaba bien, un par de días no eran mucho para alguien que había vivido tanto y aun así, estaba mas que ansioso.  
Hiei dormía otra vez sobre la suave cama, Kurama dejo su cartera de la escuela y se acerco, poniendo una mano en su cara. Su rostro se ilumino al sentir que la temperatura había bajado bastante, de inmediato se saco otra semilla del cabello y despertó al youkai, Hiei abrió los ojos lentamente y los froto con su mano.

- Come esto - dijo Kurama emocionado poniendo la semilla en su boca-

-No- Hiei trato de alejarse, siempre intentaba resistirse- Te digo que nohbhjknmm...

Kurama había metido la semilla a la fuerza y cerrado su boca, Hiei la trago cerrando los ojos y luego alejo las manos del zorro tratando de ganar algo de aire.

- Veo que te sientes mejor- dijo Kurama sonriente- .Déjame prepararte algo de comer, debes tener hambre.

- No tengo hambre- fue la seca respuesta de Hiei mientras intentaba levantarse.-

- Hey, a donde crees que vas?

- Me voy de aquí - el youkai estaba mareado y débil, pero quería salir de aquel lugar -.

-A donde, no tienes otro lugar a donde ir, si sales seguro morirás antes de encontrar un portal al makai, quédate un tiempo mas, hasta que hayas sanado completamente...

Hiei lo penso un momento, era verdad, estaba débil y no tenia a donde ir, ese mundo era muy extraño, seguro no eran los únicos demonios ahí, si alguno lo atacaba ahora podría matarlo fácilmente, no podía morir ahora, no antes de encontrarla.

- Quédate - le propuso el zorro- aquí tienes comida y techo, yo no voy a lastimarte.- Hiei le dirigió una mirada significativa y Kurama entendió lo que estaba pensando- Bueno, si lo que te preocupa es el precio del hospedaje, la comida y los cuidados, no veo porque. Seguro no es la primera vez que lo haces, debes haberlo hecho por cosas menos importantes, además, si te portas bien, puede que yo sea tu último amante...

- Yo no tengo amantes- se defendió Hiei -.

- Entonces cliente o como quieras llamarlo- dijo Kurama sin interés -, sabes que tengo razón así que no discutas conmigo, recuéstate.

Hiei aparto la mirada y cedió cuando el youko lo ayudo a recostarse. Kurama cambio los vendajes mirando satisfecho como la herida iba cerrando, sus medicamentos habían hecho un muy buen trabajo.

- Ahora, voy a cocinar algo delicioso para ti- le guiño un ojo al salir y dejó la puerta abierta -.

Hiei se quedo solo, mirando el techo, pensaba en ella, en la única razón por la que estaba ahí, la única razón por la que soportaba todo aquello. Si no hubiese sabido que tenia una hermana seguro habría muerto hace mucho, el saber que tenia alguien que podría considerarse familia lo hizo querer vivir y encontarla, más aún, sabía que ella lo estaba buscando también. Un dolor cruzó su alma cuando pensó en como sería pararse frente a ella y decirle que él era su hermano, que ella lo viera así, que supiera por todo lo que había pasado, el rechazo, el odio, el desprecio que todos sentían por él aparentemente sin razón, decirle que había tenido que hacer de puta para conseguir información sobre los portales al makai, sobre Shigure, sobre cualquier cosa. El pequeño youkai se arremolino sobre sí mismo conteniendo un sollozo. No, él no era digno de ser el hermano de Yukina, él, el niño maldito no era digno de nada, ni siquiera de un poco de comida que no fuera cobrada con sexo o con cualquier otra cosa. Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos y enjugó rápidamente las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- Mira que conveniente- dijo Kurama entrando a la habitación con la bandeja llena de comida- Hay comida lista, parece que hoy no cocinare- anuncio triunfante -.

Hiei desvío la mirada esperando, era hora de pagar por la comida.

- Así es- dijo Kurama dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita y subiéndose felinamente sobre Hiei- además tienes que pagar el hospedaje, los cuidados, las medicinas...

Mientras hablaba el youko iba besando la cara y el cuello del youkai, bajando por su cuerpo, acariciando la piel caliente, exhalando su aliento en su cuello, haciendo a Hiei temblar. Kurama se acomodo entre las piernas de Hiei haciendo rozar su sexo contra el muslo del youkai, Hiei se estremeció y cerro los ojos. Escucho como Kurama reía suavemente divertido por su reacción.

El zorro comenzó un movimiento suave frotándose despacio contra el youkai, excitando lentamente, se dirigió a sus labios pero apenas los rozo, Hiei volteo la cara al otro lado. Al zorro le gustaba la resistencia del youkai, le daba una sensación de poder que solo lo excitaba más.  
Kurama tomo el rostro de Hiei con una mano haciéndolo encararlo, le sostuvo la mirada un momento y se inclino para besarlo, sintiendo ya la dureza bajo sus pantalones.

Hiei se resistió tratando de alejarse, pero la mano de Kurama lo sostuvo fuertemente. Kurama beso aquellos labios con fuerza, Hiei trato de alejarlo con las manos y el youko se enfureció, era enojo y excitación lo que sentía. Kurama gruño aun en el beso y aparto las manos de Hiei sosteniéndolas sobre su cabeza con una sola. Kurama estaba muy excitado, tener al youkai así, tan indefenso, luchando débilmente por liberarse, sintiendo la desesperación. Kurama uso una mano rápida y bajo el ziper de su pantalón, liberando su miembro hinchado y latente. Hiei estaba asustado, lo podía ver en sus ojos, la herida en el pecho debía dolerle mucho con el esfuerzo que hacia, trataba de liberarse y el youko no pudo evitar forzar otro beso, Hiei cerro los labios y aun intento alejarse. El youko sonrío un poco encontrando la entrada estrecha del cuerpo del youkai ahí abajo, con un empujón fuerte, Kurama entro hasta el fondo, Hiei abrió la boca para quejarse y el youko aprovecho para resbalar su lengua dentro, probando cada rincón, lamiendo salvajemente, yendo profundo en la boca del youkai.

Todo el cuerpo de Hiei se estremeció ante la dolorosa invasión, el peso del pelirrojo sobre él lastimaba su herida y no podía liberar sus manos, no podía evitar sentirse desesperado y asustado. El youko empezó a moverse fuertemente dentro de él y Hiei jadeo, el dolor le recorría de pies a cabeza y trato de controlarse un poco, trato de pensar, no era la primera vez que veía a un sujeto así, sabia que lo que lo excitaba era su resistencia, así que trato de relajarse, eso evitaría también que su cuerpo fuera dañado aun mas. Kurama sintió como el temblor en el cuerpo de Hiei iba cediendo poco a poco, se irguió para verlo.

Hiei tenia los ojos entrecerrados y trataba de controlar el dolor, Kurama le sonrío empujando mas fuerte y disfrutando del jadeo que Hiei no podía controlar cuando hacia eso. El youko comenzó a empujar mas fuerte, sintiendo la resistencia, Hiei cerro los ojos, ya sin poder controlar su respiración ni los sonidos involuntarios que ese youko le provocaba. Kurama echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando, adoraba los quejidos del youkai, salían tan profundo de su garganta sin que el pequeño demonio pudiera contenerlos. Delicioso.

La mano de Kurama soltó de pronto las manos pequeñas de Hiei y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras apoyaba todo su peso en él nuevamente. Hiei le puso las manos en los hombros pero no intento aparto, no tenia caso. Su cuerpo más pequeño estaba casi totalmente cubierto por el del pelirrojo y se le estaba dificultando de verdad respirar, la fricción en su pecho aun lastimado era insoportable, al menos el youko ya no lo estaba lastimando ahí abajo, Hiei cerro los ojos fuertemente alejando la cara todo lo que podía de Kurama, esperando, solo esperando a que el youko terminara de utilizarlo. Al menos después de eso tendría una comida caliente, recordó cuando, años atrás, en vez de comida recibía palizas después de ser utilizado una y otra vez...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

-¿Está muy caliente el agua?- preguntó el youko detrás suyo -.

-No- Hiei intentaba alejarse pero cada vez que lo hacia, el youko la traía cerca, haciéndolo recargarse en su pecho desnudo, abrazando su estomago y besando sensualmente su cuello.

-¿Sabes?- dijo el youko emocionado- no es común encontrar un youkai en medio de la calle, menos uno tan delicioso como tú, ¿que te trajo al Ningenkai?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Hiei trató de alejase otra vez y el movimiento provocó pequeñas olas que golpeaban contra el interior de la humeante tina -.

- No, quédate cerca- le dijo el youko tiernamente mientras lo atraía hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazaba posesivamente, acariciando su cuerpo y besando su nuca.

- Dime, ¿cómo encontraste el portal al Ningenkai?, ¿Quién te hizo esa herida?. Si tú quieres podemos ir los dos y matarlo.  
Hiei no contestó, no tenía caso contestarle a ese pelirrojo, no tenia caso revivir otra vez todo lo que había pasado en el Makai. Él estaba ahí con una única finalidad, encontrar a Yukina, lo demás no importaba.

- Así esta mejor- dijo Kurama besando su cuello cuando sintió que Hiei se relajaba por fin. El abrazo que mantenía Kurama por la espalda del youkai era muy conveniente, le daba acceso a todas las zonas que más le gustaban de Hiei -. ¿Sabes? Estar tan cerca de ti tiene un efecto fuerte en mi, ¿qué tienes que me hace perder el control?- soplo Kurama suavemente en el oído de Hiei.

Kurama lo atrajo mas para que Hiei pudiera sentir su excitación creciente y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, ésta vez el youkai no se resistió. Kurama lo hizo girar para encararlo y la mirada de Hiei no decía nada, ni temor, ni enojo, nada. El youko le hizo llevar los brazos delgados a su cuello y Hiei no se resistió, apoyo sus brazos en el cuello del otro sin protestar. Kurama bajó sus manos por el cuerpo de Hiei acariciando con deseo aquel cuerpo pequeño y delicioso, sus manos llegaron hasta los muslos suaves y atrajo a Hiei, dando un tirón para hacerlo abrazar su cintura con las piernas y Hiei casi cae, pero se sostuvo del medio abrazo que aun mantenía en el cuello de Kurama. El zorro lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo hasta que ya no quedaba distancia entre ellos. Se acerco a sus labios robándole un beso y Hiei concedió, pero sin corresponder, las manos de Kurama bajaron por su espalda, acariciaron su trasero firme y buscaron su entrada estrecha que aún debía doler después de la última sesión. Hiei se movió incomodo cuando un dedo entro en él moviéndose en círculos, preparándolo. Un segundo dedo entro y Hiei se quejo rompiendo el beso, aun le dolía.

-Vamos- dijo Kurama en un tono bajo y sensual en su oído- voy a ser bueno contigo, tendré cuidado.

- No, no quiero- Hiei sabía que esa excusa no servía, pero no perdía nada con intentar, trato de alejarse y sintió como el youko lo abrazaba más fuerte -.

- No me importa lo que tú quieras- le gruño ya sin asomo de la promesa de cuidado -. Vas a hacerlo porque lo quiero yo.

Kurama pasó los brazos bajo las piernas de Hiei y las levantó aun más, las rodillas de Hiei salieron del agua y éste casi cae de espaldas, se aferró al cuello de Kurama mientras el zorro lo levantaba sin esfuerzo y lo acomodaba sobre su erección. El youkai lo abrazó fuertemente escondiendo su cara la curva de su cuello y mordiéndose el labio para no gritar cuando Kurama entró en él gruñendo de placer en su oído. La sangre brotó de su labio inferior y aún así Hiei se quejó, abrazando más fuerte el cuello de Kurama escondiendo su cara todo lo que podía, temblando y jadeando. Kurama sintió la reacción de Hiei y se detuvo un momento, completamente dentro de él, moviéndose muy lentamente de atrás hacia adelante, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse y controlar el dolor inicial. El agua caliente al rededor de ellos era agradable, Hiei trató de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor. El agua, el olor agradable del gel de baño, las sales aromáticas que Kurama había puesto en el agua, el olor del cuello del zorro...

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Kurama suavemente- sabes que no puedes evitarlo, mejor relájate. No voy a soltarte hasta que obtenga lo que quiero.

Hiei se relajó lo más que pudo intentando acostumbrarse a la presión dentro de él.

- Así esta mejor- Kurama sonrío empezando un movimiento sumamente lento, con cuidado. No quería lastimarlo más, tenia planes para él esa noche. Ya que el youkai estaba bastante mejor y la fiebre había cedido suficiente, iba a poseerlo hasta que se saciara de él, más tarde llegaría Shiori y Kurama no quería que escuchara los gritos.-

Kurama se movía lentamente, con movimientos rítmicos, muy suave. Hiei abrió los ojos y miro el cuello y pecho de Kurama, la sangre de su boca había llenado el cuerpo de Kurama en pequeños y tibios ríos. Kurama volteó la cabeza y se acercó, dándole más espacio en su cuello. Un instinto primario en Hiei le hizo tomar esa oportunidad que Kurama le ofrecía y clavó los colmillos lentamente en el cuello suave y perfumado. Kurama jadeó y sonrío, se acercó más. Hiei comenzó a sorber la sangre que resbalaba caliente por su garganta, se sentía bien, calentaba su cuerpo desde adentro y su estomago. Kurama comenzó un movimiento más rápido y Hiei mordió mas fuerte, el sabor de su sangre se mezclaba con la de Kurama.

De pronto, Hiei abrió los ojos y reaccionó a lo que estaba haciendo. Suavemente se alejó y recargo su frente en el hombro del zorro, no pensaba hacer eso, algo lo empujó a hacerlo pero el calor, el sabor, se había sentido realmente bien. El movimiento de Kurama era más rápido, pero no lo estaba dañando, se había relajado completamente cuando probó la sangre del youko.

Kurama sonrío, su sangre había calmado a ese youkai a tal punto que su cuerpo no oponía ni la más mínima resistencia, él entraba y salía sin ningún problema y aun así estaba tan apretado ahí dentro...

- Grita- ordeno el youko en su oído -.

Hiei abrazó más su cuello y escondió la cara.

- Quiero escucharte gritar- sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, tratando de crear la reacción deseada -.  
Pero Hiei seguía escondiéndose, lamiendo su propia sangre de sus labios, no quería gritar, pero sabía que si no lo hacía el zorro lo lastimaría para conseguirlo.

- Tengo una idea mejor- jadeó el youkai en su oído y recorrió lentamente su cuello, acariciando con sus labios la piel. Llego a la herida que aún sangraba un poco y mordió otra vez.-

Kurama jadeó abrazándolo más fuerte, le encantaba que hiciera eso, usualmente no se hacía solo porque sí. Compartir la sangre era una forma de demostrar amor entre los demonios, una mucho mas íntima y significativa que el sexo. A Kurama realmente no le importaba lo que significara en ese momento, se sentía delicioso, los pequeños colmillos del youkai abrían paso en su carne, no demasiado profundo, sólo lo suficiente para extraer la sangre tíbia que ya resbalaba por su clavícula y hasta su pecho, confundiéndose con la de Hiei. El calor y vapor que los rodeaba no permitía que la sangre se secara, ahora el tíbio líquido coloreaba de rojo el pecho de ambos, la fricción era más fluida. Kurama empujó más fuerte sintiendo el clímax cerca, era increíble todo lo que le provocaba ese youkai, ¿sería acaso que su cuerpo ningen era más sensible que su cuerpo de youko?. No, el cuerpo de youko era mucho más sensible. O sería que de verdad había extrañado el sexo... Si, seguro era eso.

El cuerpo de Hiei tembló cuando Kurama se tensó y gimió profundamente llegando al orgasmo, el esfuerzo hizo que más sangre resbalara por su cuello y Hiei lamió la herida. Kurama se apoyó en la tina respirando agitadamente y acomodándose. Hiei bajo las piernas y se levanto un poco, haciendo que Kurama resbalara fuera de él fácilmente.

-Ven- Kurama le extendió los brazos y lo trajo cerca de él- Eres increíble youkai, nunca voy a cansarme de ti- Hiei tembló en sus brazos- Jajaja no te asustes, si te portas bien conmigo, yo me portaré bien contigo. Me muero por saber que otros trucos sabes - susurro lascivamente en su oído -.

Permanecieron un rato así, Hiei disfrutaba del agua caliente, por eso no trataba de alejarse, estaba cansado, le gustaría quedarse en esa tina para siempre.

-Vamos- dijo Kurama empujándolo un poco para que se levantara, leyó la mirada del youkai- Jajaja podemos quedarnos un rato más, pero pense que tendrías hambre.

Hiei suspiró, prefería quedarse así, más comida significaba más sexo, podría esperar hasta mañana para comer de nuevo. Tenía tanto sueño.

- No, sin peros- dijo Kurama ayudándolo a salir.- tú haces lo que yo digo y si digo que comas, comerás, no quiero tener que darte la comida en la boca otra vez- le guiño el ojo -.

Hiei se secó y caminó a la cama con la sola intención de dormir. Le gustaba esa cama, nunca había dormido en una así, usualmente dormía en el suelo frío y duro o en algún camastro viejo. Esta cama era caliente, olía bien, las sabanas estaban tan suaves, tan blancas.

- Ahora regreso- anunció Kurama con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación -.

Hiei se acurrucó entre las sabanas y empezó a quedarse dormido. Los recuerdos llegaban a él como un suave soplo de viento. Los bandidos que lo habían recogido cuando bebé, la forma en que lo habían utilizado y luego abandonado, su perla de koorime, Shigure creyendo que la sobredosis de calmantes había funcionado y tocando su cuerpo, quitando sus ropas, la tumba de su madre, esa mujer diciéndole que tenia una hermana, el nombre de su hermana, Yukina...

-¿Quién es esa tal Yukina?- pregunto una voz sobresaltándolo, casi había olvidado donde estaba -.

Hiei no contestó, alejó la mirada indiferente, no quería hablar de Yukina con nadie, menos con ese youko, él no merecía conocerla. Un dolor cruzó su pecho pensando que él mismo no merecía conocerla, menos ser su hermano.

- ¿Ese nombre te pone triste?- el youko ya había terminado de poner la bandeja en la mesa y acomodar las tazas de té -. Esta bien, no hablaremos de ella. ¿Te apetece algo de cenar?

Hiei negó con la cabeza y se acurruco más instintivamente.

-Vamos- Kurama se acercó con una taza de té en la mano- Al menos bebe un poco de té, te hará bien.

Kurama lo ayudó a sentarse y le entregó la taza de té caliente, había algo en los ojos de Kurama que perturbaba a Hiei, esos ojos vagaban por su cara, ya no por su cuerpo. Miraban atentamente sus mejillas, su boca, su nariz, su mentón, sus ojos... Hiei bebió el té despacio alejando la vista, nervioso con esa mirada sobre él. El corte en el labio ya no sangraba, le dolía un poco, seguramente sanaría en un par de días. Kurama le ofreció comida pero Hiei no quería, no quería pagar el precio, pero tenia hambre.

- Prueba este pastelillo- dijo Kurama ofreciéndole una tajada de pastel- Esta delicioso, pruébalo.

Realmente olía delicioso, Hiei lo tomó con desconfianza y Kurama quitó la taza de té de sus manos para que el youkai pusiera toda su atención en el dulce. Kurama estaba ansioso esperando su reacción. Hiei se sintió incomodo, miró el pastel, tenía una consistencia esponjosa, olía dulce, tenía una cosa cremosa y marrón encima. Lo acercó lentamente, no había olvidado como Shigure ponía calmantes en cantidades enormes en su comida para dormirlo. Con cuidado sacó la lengua y lamió un poco. Los ojos de Kurama chispearon al ver a Hiei hacer eso y sonrío, una sonrisa de la más pura lujuria. Hiei sintió la crema en su boca deshaciéndose, era delicioso, jamas había probado algo así. El sabor era dulce y embriagante, llenaba de azúcar su boca y se deshacía en su paladar lentamente. Grandemente animado lamió más y más, le encantaba, sentía que podía comer eso todo el día, ¿como había dicho Kurama que se llamaba ese dulce...?

- Veo que te gusta, aquí hay más- Kurama acercó la bandeja con varias tajadas de pastel -.

Hiei tomó el tenedor que Kurama le ofrecía y comenzó a comer, maravillándose a cada bocado de que existiera algo tan delicioso, Kurama se sentó a su lado y bebió té, fascinado al mirar como Hiei disfrutaba de los pasteles, ya le tocaría su turno de disfrutar a él, muy pronto...

En poco tiempo la bandeja tenía sólo los platos vacíos y las tazas de té ya frío. Hiei estaba recostado mirando el techo, el sueño invadiéndolo lentamente, había disfrutado de esa comida, le había encantado, quería saber como se llamaba. Kurama estaba acostado a su lado, la noche era fresca así que ambos estaban desnudos y sólo la sábana los cubría, Kurama tenia las manos bajo la cabeza y miraba el techo sonriendo, una sonrisa algo rara.

- Y bien- dijo el youko volviéndose para mirarlo- ya que yo te he dado algo especial hoy, espero que tú hagas lo mismo...  
Hiei lo miró un segundo, una sombra oscureció sus ojos, sabía que había sido muy bueno para ser gratis, ahora el youko exigía más sexo y él tenia que ceder. Pero recodando el dulce sabor de esa comida esponjosa no lo lamentó tanto, pensó que si se relajaba un poco, casi no sentía lo que el zorro le hacía. Además nunca había intercambiado sexo por algo tan rico como esa comida ningen. Asintió.

Los ojos de Kurama chispearon y se levanto lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos rojos del youkai, le encantaban esos ojos, tan profundos, dolientes, era como si el youkai llorara interiormente todo el tiempo, no sabía porque pero disfrutaba ver el brillo opaco y misterioso de esos ojos. Pasó los dedos por la boca del youkai y se inclino para besarlo, Hiei no hizo nada, lo único que haría sería cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo terminara para dormir, estaba cansado.

- Me encantan tus labios youkai- dijo Kurama soplando su aliento suavemente en los labios de Hiei- apenas puedo esperar a probar de lo que son capaces...

Kurama comenzó a acercarse, sentándose en el pecho de Hiei... Hiei comprendió entonces lo que el youko quería y se asusto, trato de alejarse.

- No hagas eso youkai- el zorro le atrapo las manos a los costados y disfrutó la mirada asustada en los ojos rojos- no quiero tener que lastimarte, mejor pórtate bien y te daré más pastel...

Hiei sentía pánico, no quería, no quería hacerlo. Forcejeó fuertemente, con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de zafar sus brazos y retorciéndose para escapar.

- ¡Hey! Tranquilo- Kurama estaba sorprendido por el pánico de Hiei, no imaginó que reaccionaría así, acaso era la primera vez que lo hacía?, no, seguramente no, entonces, ¿porque reaccionaba así?-.

-Suéltame- jadeó Hiei tratando con todas sus fuerzas de quitarse al youko de encima, tenía que hacer algo, huir, quería largarse de ese lugar. Una cosa era que Kurama usara su cuerpo y otra muy distinta que...

-¡Tranquilo!- Kurama lo sujetó fuertemente contra la cama -. Vas a hacer lo que yo diga. No te hagas el santo ahora, seguro lo has hecho mil veces -. estaba enojado, iba a conseguir lo que quería como fuera.- Si quieres jugar rudo no me dejas otra opción.

Kurama sujetó los brazos de Hiei fuertemente y subió sus rodillas en los antebrazos delgados para mantenerlo quieto, Hiei se quejó, el peso sobre sus brazos le hacia daño. Kurama ya estaba sobre él, con su erección muy cerca de la cara asustada de Hiei, el zorro quería sentir esos labios, la lengua del youkai al rededor de su miembro que ya latía dolorosamente. Con una mano brusca le tomó la cara y lo hizo mirarlo, disfrutando la desesperación es sus ojos rojos y la respiración agitada. Hiei tenía una expresión de dolor, Kurama estaba poniendo todo su peso sobre sus brazos, aplastándolos contra la cama. Kurama sonrío y apretó con una mano fuerte ambos lados de la cara de Hiei, obligándolo a abrir la boca, Hiei se resistió y Kurama presionó más fuerte, arrancándole un grito de dolor. Kurama aprovecho para meter su miembro en la tíbia boca de Hiei, el youkai casi se ahoga por la falta de aire, Kurama comenzó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando la cálida sensación, el youkai se retorció intentando alejarse.

-Basta- dijo Kurama con un hilo de voz, la vista nublada por el placer- jajaja, no es la primera vez que haces esto, si sigues resistiéndote me vas a obligar a lastimarte... ahh,...relájate, podrías llegar incluso a disfrutarlo...mmm...

Hiei tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las mejillas aún presionadas por Kurama, los brazos atrapados bajo el peso del zorro, se mareó, se sintió sucio, jamás podría decirle a Yukina que él era su hermano, se sentía hundido en la oscuridad, nunca lo dejarían en paz. Lo habían utilizado desde que era un niño y a pesar de lo mucho que había entrenado, de lo mucho que se había esforzado, seguían haciéndolo.

Kurama iba más rápido, Hiei trato de no pensar, trato de concentrarse en algo mas, algo mas...  
Sintió ganas de llorar, sus ojos ardían, pero no iba a hacerlo, hacia mucho tiempo que había aprendido que las lagrimas solo atraían mas insultos y más golpes, no lo haría, no lo haría...

- Hiei ahhh...- Kurama gemía fuertemente yendo mas rápido, lo estaba disfrutando de verdad, los ojos cerrados, una mano sosteniendo la cara de Hiei y la otra guiando su propia erección- nnnm... ahhh...

Hiei aún se retorcía intentando escapar, intentando volver la cara, pero el agarre de Kurama era muy fuerte, los dedos largos y finos lo sostenían en su lugar sin dejarlo moverse, Hiei se estaba asfixiando, trataba de respirar desesperadamente mientras Kurama empujaba mas fuerte en su boca. Los movimientos de Kurama lastimaban los brazos del youkai, el peso impedía la circulación, ya no podía sentir las manos, las uñas se habían puesto azules.

Kurama se tensó, un profundo gemido salió de su garganta mientras el líquido tibio invadía la boca de Hiei, el youkai no podía respirar y tuvo que tragar para evitar ahogarse, el liquido resbalo por su garganta.

Kurama se dejó caer a un lado liberando por fin sus brazos, exhausto. Hiei respiró fuertemente volteando la cara, tratando de recuperar algo de aire y no mirar a Kurama. El dolor en su cara y sus brazos le hizo temblar, trató de mover los brazos, no podía. La mandíbula estaba tan lastimada que seguro le dolería hablar. Cerró los ojos fuertemente sintiendo como su cara ardía, se sentía tan avergonzado, tan completamente utilizado e indefenso, tan sucio, tan estúpido. El sabor de Kurama aún en su boca, el calor aún resbalando hacia su estomago. Kurama a su lado respiraba agitadamente todavía sonriendo, había disfrutado grandemente con la boca tibia y delicada del youkai, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, estaba extasiado, satisfecho y agotado.

Hiei sintió un repentino miedo cuando Kurama se movió un poco. El youkai se sentó con dificultad, sus brazos haciendo un doloroso esfuerzo para sostenerlo, después de los últimos días con Kurama todo su cuerpo dolía. Se sentó y buscó con la mirada su ropa, estaba nervioso, tenía que irse antes de que el zorro intentara detenerlo, trató de mover los brazos para alcanzar sus pantalones, sintió un gran dolor, las marcas de las rodillas del youko estaban rojas, pronto serían moradas. Kurama abrió los ojos y encontró a Hiei intentando ponerse los pantalones negros y gastados que hacía días estaban olvidados en el piso, se levantó, no dejaría ir a youkai, le gustaba demasiado, quería quedárselo.

-¿A donde vas youkai?- Hiei saltó al escuchar esa voz, amarró la correa del pantalón mientras miraba con desespero la ventana. Kurama también ataba sus pantalones mientras hablaba -. No, no te iras, ven... quédate conmigo, me gustas, te quiero para mi...

Kurama recibió un manotazo cuando trató de tocar a Hiei, las mejillas del youkai estaban increíblemente rojas, no lo miraba a la cara, Kurama pudo leer la vergüenza en la expresión.

- Jajajaja, no me digas que estas avergonzado. No es la primera vez que lo haces, estoy seguro. Y seguro también que soy el mejor al que se lo has hecho, supongo que youkais despreciables y horribles han probado las habilidades de tu boca antes.

Hiei le miró, sus ojos rojos brillando furiosos, el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, los colmillos dejándose ver en su boca. Kurama estaba divertido por la actitud del pequeño youkai, aquellos brazos delgados temblaban, Kurama supo que lo había lastimado, quizá más de lo necesario.

- Déjate de sensibilidades - dijo algo fastidiado- ven, te curaré eso...

Cuando Kurama trató de sujetar el brazo de Hiei éste liberó el poco youki que le quedaba, lo suficiente para hacer retroceder a Kurama. Mientras el zorro estaba lejos al menos por unos segundos Hiei saltó por la ventana cerrada y rompió el cristal con el cuerpo, el frío dolor cortando en sus brazos, haciendo una línea de sangre en su cara.

-¡Espera!- Kurama se acercó a la ventana aún sin poder ver bien, trato de apoyarse en el marco y se cortó la mano con los cristales- Argghhhh ¡espera! ¡youkai regresa!

Era tarde, la energía de Hiei estaba tan baja que no podía sentirlo, tampoco podía verlo, había sido veloz, se había ido.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

El frío de la tarde hacía que las heridas abiertas dolieran más, la sangre resbalaba por sus brazos. Tuvo que detenerse. Miró su brazo izquierdo. Con cuidado sacó un pequeño trozo de cristal que se le había incrustado y le hacía sangrar, tenía mas cortes en el hombro derecho, en la pierna y en la cara.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en medio de la ciudad vestido únicamente con sus pantalones y herido, ni siquiera llevaba sus botas. La noche estaba cerca, no había gente en las calles grises. El youkai dio un paso, inseguro de hacia donde se debía dirigir, no sabia si había mas youkais en ese mundo y si alguno podía sentir su energía. Tampoco sabía donde encontrar un bosque, una cueva o algún lugar seguro para descansar. Una brisa fresca llego hasta su cabello del lado derecho, el olor de los arboles y el follaje llego a su nariz y sin pensarlo lo siguió de inmediato.

No tardo mucho en salir de la ciudad, había llegado a un bosque que era bastante similar a los bosques del makai. De pronto sintió nostalgia. El makai ciertamente era el lugar de sus pesadillas, donde había sido rechazado, violentado, utilizado y abandonado, pero también era un lugar que conocía, sabia exactamente donde podía ir si algún enemigo mas poderoso lo seguía, donde esconderse cuando Shigure lo buscaba luego de tratar de escapar, donde conseguir algo de comida a veces. Era el lugar donde creció, un lugar que conocía tan íntimamente como la palma de su mano, y ahora, éste lugar, tan frío y gris, tan hostil, donde habitaba ese youko... ese youko...

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en un árbol, dejándose resbalar hasta quedar sentado. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, sus párpados pesaban como plomo, quería dormir el resto de su vida, tal vez de esa manera no recordaría el dolor, ni el rechazo, no recordaría el sabor de ese youko en su boca, ni todo lo que había sido su maldita vida desde que nació.

El sueño lo vencía lentamente, pero era peligroso dormir a la intemperie Con la mirada buscó al rededor, había un lugar entre dos arboles donde las enredaderas formaban una especie de techo, no se veía como el mejor lugar para dormir, pero no tenia mucho de donde elegir. A cuatro patas se dirigió al lugar y apenas llegó, se dejó caer y antes de darse cuenta estaba profundamente dormido.

Kurama terminó de vendar su mano adolorida, habían pasado horas desde que el youkai se fué. Sabía que el pequeño demonio no regresaría con él. Una punzada de culpabilidad lo atravezó. Hiei debía estar afuera, solo, confundido, cansado, humillado, herido...

Kurama tragó saliva fuerte, no, no dejaría que sus sentimientos humanos lo hicieran sentir mal. Hiei era un youkai hermoso, él solo había querido tenerlo cerca y tal vez quedárselo, ¿era eso tan terrible? Seguro cualquier otro con el que hubiera estado lo habría tratado peor, al menos él lo alimentó y cuido esos días.

Una brisa fresca entró por la ventana ahora sin cristal, la noche estaba ya sobre la ciudad, el cielo estaba oscuro y algunas estrellas brillaban lejanamente, no había luna.

Kurama se levantó y se puso su ropa de dormir. No tenía caso preocuparse demasiado por Hiei, si había sobrevivido tanto tiempo en el Makai era porque seguro tenía habilidades suficientes para mantenerse con vida por él mismo. Aunque ahora estaba muy débil..., prácticamente no tenía youki, además estaba en un lugar extraño y estaba lastimado.

El youko agitó la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos. Era inútil preocuparse. Si el youkai se había ido rehusando su benévola oferta de casa, comida y sexo era su problema, más aún; si lo mataban sería su culpa por irse. Apagó la luz.

El segundero del reloj llenaba la habitación con su sonido monótono y angustiante. Era como si cada segundo que pasaba se sintiera más desesperado. Pensaba que si salía por la ventana y buscaba al youkai lo encontraría sano y salvo antes de que alguien lo matara ¡o peor aun! ¡se lo quedara!. Pensaba en que si le explicaba su oferta con más calma el youkai aceptaría, pensaba en tener otra vez ese cuerpo tibio entre sus brazos y en el sabor de su boca, el olor de su cuello, pensaba en tantas cosas. Pero ahí estaba, el sonido del reloj indicándole que el tiempo pasaba y el no estaba haciendo nada. Aun así no se decidía a levantarse, nunca habría ido tras un youkai en su antigua vida y a pesar de la fusión de su alma con la de un ningen, no dejaría aquel orgullo, aquella arrogancia de su vida pasada. ¿Porque él, que era deseado por todos los seres de los tres mundos debía ir tras un youkai con el que solo había pasado algunos días?... Maravillosos días, se dijo. Pero no, aun así, esperaría a que el youkai regresara, todos regresaban a él, este youkai no seria la excepción.

- Buen día Minamino- saludo Kitajima alegre- ¿estas bien? parece como si hubieras pasado la noche en vela

- Buen día Kitajima, estoy bien gracias por preguntar

- Seguro que estas bien? Ultimamente te veías tan contento

Kurama se detuvo en seco. ¿Contento?. Se veía así porque sabía que cuando regresara a casa un pequeño youkai estaría en su cama, dormido, con esa expresión infantil, con los finos labios entreabiertos, sus labios...

- No es nada, estoy bien- apresuró el paso y entro al salón sin mirar a nadie, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Las clases eran aburridas como siempre, ninguna lograba captar su atención en lo mas mínimo. La mayoría del tiempo lo paso mirando por la ventana, el cielo estaba azul y brillante, había bastante sol y hacia un clima agradable. Se pregunto si el youkai estaría mirando el cielo en ese momento...

De pronto la campana sonó, era hora del almuerzo ya. Kurama no se movió. Rechazó las invitaciones de compartir el almuerzo de sus compañeras sin la amabilidad de siempre, lo que provoco confusión entre sus admiradoras. Pero no estaba de humor para sonrisas falsas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba muy preocupado. El salón estaba vacío excepto por él mismo, el sonido de las conversaciones en el patio parecía lejano, solo podía concentrarse en los recuerdos del youkai de fuego, el pequeño youkai de fuego...

Kurama se movió entre las sabanas, era la tercera noche que no podía conciliar el sueño. Desde que el youkai escapó no había podido dormir. Pasaba las noches con la angustia en el pecho pensando en las cosas terribles que podrían ocurrirle al demonio de fuego. Recordaba las ardientes sesiones de sexo y deseaba abrazarse a él y dormir como lo había hecho cuando estaba ahí mismo, en su cama, entre las sabanas que aun conservaban el ligero olor del youkai.

Agitó la cabeza y cerro los ojos fuertemente, necesitaba dormir. Nunca se preocupó por nadie excepto su madre, ese no era buen momento para comenzar. Además el youkai había sobrevivido en el makai, seguro podría sobrevivir en el ningenkai, aunque fuera haciendo lo que hacia en su mundo...

-¡Basta!- Kurama se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, no quería imaginar al lindo youkai entregándose a nadie mas, lo quería para él, solo para él y para nadie más.-

No tenía otra solución, si no lo hacia se volvería loco. Se levantó apresuradamente y se puso algunas ropas. Abrió la ventana y el aire afuera era frió.

Buscaría al youkai, y cuando lo encontrara, lo tomaría hasta saciarse de él, luego dejaría ese asunto atrás.

-Maldita sea…- refunfuñaba el youko mirando desde la ventana, no había encontrado al pequeño youkai-.

Kurama tenia deseos de seguir maldiciendo pero al parecer sus pasos nerviosos despertaron a su madre. Pues no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llamara a la puerta.

-Suuichi, hijo... estas bien?

-Si mamá, solo estaba ordenando mis libros para mañana.

Shiori no respondió pero no se alejó de la puerta. Kurama se acercó y giró el picaporte para dejar pasar a su madre.

-Estoy bien- tranquilizó con una sonrisa-. Es tarde, siento haberte despertado.

-No te preocupes hijo. Es solo que hace algunos días te noto muy extraño y pense que algo andaba mal.

-Es época de exámenes.

-Si eso debe ser- sonrió Shiori acariciando el cabello de su hijo-. No te preocupes, siempre sacas buenas notas. Mejor descansa, parece que no has dormido bien estos últimos días.

-Lo haré mamá, duerme tu también.

La mujer sonrió y le dio un beso de buenas noches a su hijo antes de irse. Kurama se recargo contra la puerta. Hasta Shiori se había dado cuenta.

-Maldito youkai...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

-¿Has terminado?- pregunto la anciana de cabello rosa a la joven que barría las afueras del templo con una escoba de madera y ramas.

-Ya casi maestra Genkai- sonrió ella.

-Cuando termines ven adentro, el invierno esta cerca y hace frío.

La joven asintió he hizo una pequeña reverencia. Siguió barriendo.

Desde lo alto del árbol donde se encontraba, Hiei miraba la escena acurrucado en una especie de gabardina azul oscuro que junto con sus pantalones constituían su única vestimenta. Sus pies estaban fríos y lastimados, pero además de eso estaba bien. Hacia tres días que no comía y estaba débil, pero no podía estar más feliz. Había encontrado a su hermana, apenas la vio lo supo, esos ojos rojos, iguales a los suyos, la energía de las damas del hielo la envolvía, además, se parecía a su madre. La primera vez que la vio tuvo que reprimir el fuerte deseo de llorar, su larga búsqueda había terminado.

El youkai escondió la cara en los brazos, por fin, su única familia y no se atrevía a acercarse. ¿Como podría ir a ella y que lo viera en semejante estado?.

Ella que parecía la personificación de la belleza y la ternura, con esos rasgos dulces y la tranquilidad que irradiaba. No, él no merecía a tal hermana, tan perfecta, tan diferente a él.

El viento era cada vez más frío, necesitaba buscar alimento y refugio. Estaba por saltar del árbol cuando sintió algo familiar. Una energía... ese youko. Un temblor le recorrió la espalda, muchas veces pensó en regresar a la protección y comida que ese pelirrojo le ofrecía. Pero desistió, si quería ser digno de mirar de frente a su hermana, tendría que dejar de hacer esas cosas. Pero ahora el youki estaba cerca. De haber estado en mejores condiciones lo habría detectado al instante, pero la debilidad le impedía sentir más allá de lo muy obvio. El youki estaba cerca, ese youko estaba cerca. Se dio la vuelta para mirar en dirección a las escaleras del templo y lo vio. El youko con aspecto de ningen subía las largas escaleras hacia el templo donde su hermana aun barría las hojas secas con la escoba de ramas. Un terrible miedo se apodero de él cuando penso en que Kurama podría hacerle daño a su hermana. Estaba por saltar y abalanzarse sobre él cuando vio que Kurama saludaba con una amable inclinación a la pequeña koorime.

-Buen día. ¿Esta el templo abierto aún?

-Buen día- ella se inclino un poco en un saludo cordial y respetuoso- El templo esta abierto, pase.

Kurama entro guiado por la koorime hasta el altar. Se detuvieron frente a las campanas mirándolas con respeto. Kurama saco un par de monedas y las arrojo por las fisuras debajo de las campanas. Luego saco de su cartera escolar un par de inciensos y los encendió con cuidado, ofrendándolos también. Dejo la cartera a un lado y juntando sus manos comenzó su oración silenciosa.

La pequeña koorime de ojos rojos lo miraba atenta. La energía de ese muchacho no era completamente humana, incluso ella, con un nivel tan bajo de youki podía sentirlo. Siguió en silencio cada movimiento mientras intentaba imaginar a que tipo de personas iban dirigidos aquellos rezos. El chico pelirrojo termino y sacudió por último la cinta marrón que hizo sonar las campanas. Le sonrió y regresaron caminando tranquilamente.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Kurama con naturalidad.

-Yukina-contesto ella sintiéndose emocionada. Tal vez él podría ayudarle en su búsqueda.

Kurama se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Yukina?.

-¿De que parte del Makai eres?-trato de aparentar tranquilidad-.

Yukina se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Aquel chico había sentido su energía también.

-De la isla flotante de las koorime -dijo emocionada-. He venido a este mundo buscando a alguien.

Kurama no podía creerlo. Si, Yukina era el nombre que ese youkai había dicho en sueños. ¿Que relación tendría él con ésta niña?. Aun así no debía mostrarse muy interesado, podría asustarla. Asintió y dio la vuelta para seguir su camino. Un par de manos pequeñas tomaron la suya y lo hicieron detenerse.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que dejó el Makai?-pregunto Yukina con los ojos grandes y acuosos- tal vez usted podría ayudarme a encontrar a quien estoy buscando.

-¿A quien estas buscando?- Un sentimiento muy extraño llenaba su pecho, algo que no podía definir. ¿Eran celos¿envidia¿emoción?. Quiso retirar la mano pero ella la apretó aún más fuerte.

-Mi hermano.

Kurama se sintió atrapado por esos grandes ojos rojos. Claro, como no lo había pensado antes. Sus ojos, aunque diferentes, eran los mismos. La energía de las koorime los rodeaba a ambos, sus rasgos eran parecidos. Aunque el aspecto delicado de ella contrastaba mucho al aspecto hosco de él. La misma boca, la misma nariz, las mismas mejillas ahora rojas de emoción. Podía mirarla a ella y sentir que veía los ojos de su youkai.

-He buscado a mi hermano desde que supe de su existencia- siguió ella- la información que encontré me trajo hasta aquí pero no he podido encontrarle. La maestra Genkai me ha dado alojo y ayuda pero ni aún ella le ha podido encontrar. Las pistas se han terminado, no se donde pueda estar. Podría estar en el Makai pero el portal que me trajo aquí desapareció. Necesito encontrarle, por favor, ayúdeme...

Hiei miró como Kurama y su hermana salían del templo y ella lo despedía con una profunda reverencia y una última suplica que no pudo alcanzar a escuchar. Kurama comenzó bajando los escalones pero al llegar al bosque desvió el camino. Hiei lo siguió con algo de dificultad. Saltar de rama en rama sin hacer ruido era más difícil cuando sabía que ese youko tenia un oído agudo. Kurama se detuvo en un claro unos momentos. Hiei se escondía tras una rama con abundante follaje.

-Acaso no vas a bajar nunca?- pregunto Kurama luego de un rato. Apenas conteniendo la emoción en su voz. Había sentido la energía del youkai un poco antes de llegar al templo, pero estaba muy baja. Luego fluctuó un poco más alta cuando entro al templo con Yukina, ahora sabia porque.

Hiei no se decidía a bajar. Quería saber de que hablo con su hermana pero también sabia que era peligroso. Lo miro unos momentos.

-No voy a atacarte-tranquilizo Kurama.

Finalmente Hiei aterrizo frente a él. Kurama contuvo el deseo de ir hacia el y abofetearlo por haberse ido, desquitar el coraje que le provocaba haber estado tan preocupado. No sabía si gritarle o tranquilizarlo.

-¿Que has hablado con ella?- Pregunto Hiei con esa mirada fiera y esa voz profunda y amenazante que le había escuchado la primera vez. Kurama se estremeció de emoción.

-No mucho- dijo casi al descuido-. Me ha hablado de su hermano.

Los ojos de Hiei se dilataron y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Kurama lo cortó.

-Ella te esta buscando. Yo podría decirle como es su hermano.

-No te atrevas- amenazo Hiei mostrando los colmillos y Kurama sonrió más abiertamente-.

-Pero no le he dicho nada-continuo- Aun así es difícil decirle que no a una niña tan insistente... Ella tiene la esperanza de que le ayude a encontrar a su hermano, me ha hecho prometérselo.

Las cosas quedaron en silencio un momento. Hiei miraba con recelo a Kurama quien sonreía.

-No puedo permitir que se lo digas...- dijo al fin el youkai dispuesto a todo.

-No será necesario youkai...

Hiei se sorprendió, había pensado que Kurama reaccionaria a la provocación.

-Te propongo un trato- dijo Kurama acercándose y Hiei dio un paso atrás-. No voy a lastimarte. Ven, vamos a hablar.

Hiei mostró los colmillos y Kurama se detuvo, al parecer no podría avanzar más.

-¿Que es lo que quieres a cambio de tu silencio?- pregunto el demonio de fuego al fin-.

-A ti.

Los ojos rojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante la respuesta. El youko continuo.

-Este es el trato: yo no le digo a Yukina que tú eres su hermano y a cambio te quedas conmigo. No tienes que vivir conmigo sino quieres, solo venir un par de veces a la semana a mi habitación. Eso es todo.

-La respuesta es no, youko...

-...

-...

-Entonces iré a decírselo ahora mismo a Yukina, le contare de como su querido hermano estuvo días y días en mi cama a cambio de un poco de comida...

Kurama dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, Hiei no lo detenía. El youko daba cada paso despacio a propósito esperando a que el youkai reaccionara y lo detuviera pero nada pasaba. Se estaba impacientando. Se detuvo un momento y se volvió furioso. Estaba a punto de gritarle al youkai cuando lo vio de rodillas en el pasto. Hiei estaba cansado, débil. Se sentía mareado, no era posible que todo eso le pasara. Al fin había encontrado a su hermana y aún ahora, después de todo lo que le había pasado ya, aun ahora que podía decirse feliz con el simple hecho de mirar a su hermana a lo lejos, aun ahora algo o alguien que le jodia la vida.

Kurama se acerco lentamente y se inclino frente al youkai.

-Supongo entonces que aceptas el trato.

Hiei sintió los brazos fuertes del youko ayudándole a ponerse en pie. Ya nada importaba, si quería salvar a su hermana de tal noticia tendría que regresar con ese youko.

-No será tan malo- dijo Kurama sin poder resistir la tentación de esos labios, hablando casi contra la boca de Hiei- hasta puede llegar a gustarte.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso que Kurama profundizo apasionadamente, el youkai no se resistía ni se quejaba. Kurama abrazo el cuerpo pequeño y ligero evitando que Hiei fuera a dar al piso otra vez mientras él exploraba y saboreaba esa tibia cavidad con verdadera hambre. Hiei trato de alejarse luego de un rato, la falta de oxigeno lo estaba asfixiando, esta vez Kurama parecía más ansioso que nunca. Al parecer el youko también necesitaba respirar y soltó al demonio respirando agitadamente. Los labios de Hiei estaban rojos y húmedos, el youko se inclino para lamerlos.

-Vamos a casa- propuso Kurama- no creas que voy a hacértelo a mitad del bosque, en la cama es mas cómodo.

El youko avanzo ayudando a Hiei a caminar. De pronto noto que Hiei no llevaba zapatos y los pies pequeños estaban lastimados.

-Veo que no la has pasado precisamente bien estos días. Ven, te ayudare a llegar, además debes estar cansado.

Hiei lo miro como si no creyera lo que estaba oyendo, acaso el youko estaba siendo amable.

-Sube a mi espalda- dijo el pelirrojo agachándose para quedar a la altura de Hiei- Vamos, rápido.

Como Hiei no se decidía el youko lo atrajo hacia él y lo hizo poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Hiei estaba sorprendido y se tenso cuando Kurama comenzó a caminar cargándolo.

-No me mires así- sonrió el youko- ahora somos cómplices, somos casi compañeros con un mismo fin... engañar a Yukina. Mentir no es nada, no habrá problema.

-No la llames por su nombre- gruño Hiei medio dormido- no eres digno de decir su nombre.

-Como sea- A Kurama le importaba menos que nada el nombre de esa chica mientras sirviera para tener al youkai a su lado.-

La cálida respiración del youkai contra su nuca le indicaba que se había dormido. Debía estar exhausto y por la expresión cansada de su rostro casi podría jurar que Hiei no había dormido en los últimos tres días... igual que él

Siguió caminando rumbo a la ciudad, pensando en las monedas y los inciensos que había ofrecido al altar...


End file.
